All Hallows Eve
by ShannyC1901
Summary: A little one shot of the Potters on the night of October 31st 1981.


I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

This is simply my take on the night Harry's parents died.

Please read and review as it makes me really happy to know people like my stories and what I write :)

* * *

All Hallows Eve

Summary: A one shot on The Potter's, October 31st 1981.

James Potter was sat on the floor by the fire his glasses missing from his face while his eyes strained to see his son in front of him. The two of them were laughing, enjoying the night as they did every night. Harry was one now and had been learning new words now and then he knew three words now and James was working on a fourth.

"Okay son, who's that there?" James asked gesturing to Lily on the sofa, Harry stood up, wobbling slightly on his legs to see who his father meant.

"Mummy." The toddler said with a grin before walking slowly over to Lily.

"That's my boy, and is Mummy the most prettiest woman in the world?"

"Yes." Harry answered earning a hug from Lily before James jumped up and picked his glasses up from the floor before coming and joining Lily and Harry on the couch.

"Harry, what's my name?" James asked holding his arms out to his son who moved to his father's embrace but his son didn't reply.

"James, I don't think he's going to say it tonight." Lily laughed while her husband tried to convince their son to say 'Daddy'.

"He will, I'm going to get him to say it tonight, tonight is the night right Harry?"

"Yes." Harry said patting his hand against James' face.

"See, the little tyke agrees with his Daddy, see Harry, Mummy has no faith in me." James snickered moving slightly when Lily moved to hit him.

"Shut up James, you're teaching him bad things now. I do have faith in you, I just don't think he's going to say it tonight."

"Have I told you lately Lily that I love you?" James questioned leaning over and kissing his wife quickly before lifting Harry above his head making the young toddler laugh.

"You tell me once every hour James and I tell you the same thing, I love you too." Lily said with a smile watching her husband with their baby. James was a great father and everyone knew it, he'd grown up so much since school, so much since the years in which they couldn't get along. She knew that James would give everything he had for her and Harry and she knew she'd do the same, but she couldn't imagine her life without James and Harry, not now she had them both.

"Harry my boy, I cannot wait until your first Quidditch game, you'll be amazing at it, just like _Daddy_." James commented while he moved his son around above his head while Lily sat laughing at the two of them.

The three of them carried on playing and joking in the front room for another two hours, James had almost broken his arm falling off of the couch, Harry hadn't yet said 'Daddy' much James' disappointment and Lily had watched them with amusement lighting up her face. When it began getting later the children outside went home having had a great night trick or treating, lights in nearby homes went out and the autumn leaves blew across the road. James began getting tired and Lily had almost dozed off on his shoulder while Harry sat chewing on a plastic toy wand. It seemed that all around all was well, the night was slowly drawing to an end and everywhere families started to settle down for the night. But of course that was all too good to last.

At 11:30pm the lights in the streets went out and outside a clocked figure walked down the cobbled road. With a flick of his wand the figure opened the wrought iron gate to the Potter's front garden. Inside the house James heard the squeak of the rusting hinges and jumped up grabbing Harry in his arms and nudging Lily awake before handing Harry to her.

"James what's the matter?" she asked holding Harry to her heart when she saw the panic in her husband's eyes.

"Someone's outside Lily, you have to take Harry and get out of here." James said pulling his wife and son into his arms, the first of Lily's tears fell then, dripping to James' shirt while Harry's small hand gripped his father's shirt.

"James I'm not leaving you here alone… get your cloak we can just all run."

"Lily if it's Voldemort he knows where we are, knows that we'll have tried to run, plus even if that would work Dumbledore has my clock. Please Lily just take Harry and get yourself out of here I'll hold him off." James tightened his hold on Lily and Harry before releasing them and kissing Lily for the last time and kissing the top of Harry's head while his son looked up at his face. Lily started to move away from where James stood but Harry kept his hold on his father's shirt. "Harry, son, you have to let go of Daddy and go with Mummy. I'll come get you after."

"I love you James." Lily said as she turned and moved for the stairs to run to Harry's room.

"I love you too Lily, I love you too Harry. Now go, I'll come find you after." With that Lily ran upstairs with Harry, she placed him in his cot and slammed the bedroom door just as the front door was blown off. Downstairs James had drawn his wand and looked up into the face of the cloaked figure. "I know I can't fight you, I can try but please just kill me and let them go… let my wife and my son go."

"Don't be stupid Potter, I'm here for your son, you and your wife are just in the way." An icy voice said from under the black hood.

"Then I'm not going down without a fight." As James began to call a spell out there was a green flash and James' body fell to the floor, his glasses falling and his wand rolling from his hand. Voldemort took a stride towards the stairs and moved quickly to the shut door in which Lily and Harry where hid behind. With a second flick of his wand the door blew open making the baby cry and Lily's sobs to catch in her throat.

"Please, take me not Harry… kill me." Lily cried regaining strength in her voice. "He's just a baby."

"Get out of my way you silly girl, it is the boy I want, your husband couldn't stop me and nor will you, now I'll give you a second chance, move."

"No, not my son! Kill me." Lily shielded her son but it did nothing when the green flash came, she too fell to the ground as her husband had minutes before. When the third green flash came it rebounded from the baby and hit the cloaked figure causing him to disappear from the room leaving Harry crying. It was an hour later that the sky was filled with the roar of an engine.

Hagrid walked into the Potter's house saddened and filled with disbelief, but there he found James and Lily Potter both lifeless, he found Harry still crying up with his mother but he hadn't moved since the man had been there and killed all he hand. With a sad last sweep of the house Hagrid took Harry to the motorcycle outside and drove off taking the young child to where Dumbledore had said.

It was on the night of All Hallows Eve that Harry lost both of his parents, and was left with nothing more than a scar. James and Lily were buried the week after in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. The night of October 31st 1981 had led to loss and despair for many, while others celebrated the defeat of the Dark Lord.


End file.
